


Sledding

by robindrake93



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: May and Sally go sledding.
Relationships: May Castellan/Sally Jackson
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222
Kudos: 7





	Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Sally Jackson never thought that she would be the type to wear matching snow bunny suits with her partner. She never thought that she would fall in love with a woman nine years older than her. She never thought that her luscious brown hair would turn gray before she was forty. Yet here she was, wearing a purple snow bunny suit that matched her girlfriend May’s and her hair only had a few streaks of brown left in it. 

May looked adorable. She was in good health for being nearly fifty and spending so many years out of her mind. Her white hair was braided in a crown around her head. “Sally,” May said with a laugh. “We aren’t old women! Let’s have some fun.” She took her huge rubber innertube and hauled it up the snowy hill. 

Sally looked after the woman and couldn’t help but smile. May had lived a hard and painful life but she didn’t let it get her down. She bounced right back. Sally hoped that if she ever went through what May did, she would bounce back from it too. She hauled her own inner tube up the hill after May. It was not the most impressive hill but it was clear of trees and far away enough from the road that they wouldn’t go into the road and get run over. 

May smiled. “I’ll race you down!” She jumped on her inner tube and set off down the hill. 

Sally followed. She laughed as she slid down after May. She hit a patch of ice and got a speed boost, which knocked her into May. 

May laughed. Her inner tube spun around. She still had a headstart and won their race. 

The women climbed the hill a few more times, sledding down and laughing. The last time they went down, their tubes wound up together. When they slowed to a stop, May got up from her tube. She made her way to Sally and straddled her. May cupped Sally’s face with both mittened hands and kissed her. 

May’s lips were cold and soft but her breath was warm. She tasted sweet like the apple cider they drank earlier. Sally kissed May back eagerly, running her hands over May’s hair and accidentally knocking her hat off her head. She giggled against May’s lips and tried to pick up the lost hat without taking her lips from May’s. 

May’s smile grew until she was smiling too much to properly kiss Sally. Instead, she peppered kisses all over Sally’s face. “You’re too cute,” she said. 

“You’re cute,” Sally said. She stuck her tongue out. Then she snagged the hat from the snow and placed it on May’s head. “We should go down together.” 

“We’re going to fall out of this innertube,” May said with a laugh. She brightened at the idea, as though falling with Sally is all that she wants. 

“I thought we weren’t old women and we were here for fun?” Sally teased. She twirled the end of May’s braid between her fingers, gazed into May’s pale eyes with a challenge in her own. 

May kissed her again, long and hot. When they parted, she whispered, “Oh, I’ll show you fun, Sally.”


End file.
